


Wrong Number

by EmiA



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Dorks in Love, M/M, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Wrong Number AU, college eren, it gets sappy at the end i'm warning you, sneaky asshole levi, snoopy hanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-11
Updated: 2015-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-14 05:56:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4553277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiA/pseuds/EmiA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>/Hey, this is u right?/</p><p>Levi scowled down at his phone, rereading the message from an unknown sender.  The area code was the same as his, so it was safe to assume this was just a wrong number situation.</p><p>That wasn't going to stop him from fucking with a stranger, though.  It was a passion of his.</p><p>/Yeah whats up./</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> so this exploded out of no where i had an idea while texting my friend and starting writing a drabble but it blew into this... i've never written anything over 5k so sorry if my writing style gets repetitive/annoying/ooc.
> 
> This is my first ereri fic ever but this ship has efficiently ruined my life.
> 
> This will only be like 3 chapters, thanks for reading!

**_Hey, this is u right?_**  
  
Levi scowled down at his phone, rereading the message from an unknown sender.  The area code was the same as his, so it was safe to assume this was just a wrong number situation.  
  
That wasn't going to stop him from fucking with a stranger, though.  It was a passion of his.  
  
**_Yeah whats up.  
  
Nothn much, just with Mikasa.  
  
Cool, how is she?  
  
Still obsessed with her, eh Jean?_**  
  
_Hmm_ , Levi thought. Jean, his new name...  He wondered how long he could keep this up.  His record before was almost three days.  
  
A new message made his phone vibrate.  
  
**_Shes fine, still creeped out by ur horse face tho. Hows the new phone?  
_**  
The paperwork Levi was supposed to be completing for Erwin was completely abandon as Levi invested himself in the conversation, seeing as this stranger wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.  
  
Levi assumed, based on the horse face comment, that this was one of those "love to hate" friendships, and responded accordingly.  
  
**_Shut up, fuckface.  It's alright, still getting the hang of the new operating system.  
  
Haha, ya i can tell by the way u hav perfect grammar_**  
  
Adjusting his style a bit, Levi sat back in his seat a little more, getting comfortable and getting his detective on.  So far he could tell this was most likely a guy, just based on the whole "dude bro best friends who make fun of each other all the time" vibe he's getting.  
  
**_Everyone has perfect grammar compared to u  
  
Yea but look who just switched to "u" instead of you, dumbass  
  
Stfu, why did you text me?_**  
  
Levi wanted to get past this part of the conversation, having already confirmed the texting style of Jean the horseface.  
  
**_So u cld get my number in ur phone duh lik u asked_**  
  
Levi worried this was slowly getting into recalling past situations, a conversation that had more often than not got him caught as an imposter.  Thinking quickly, Levi formulated a plan.  
  
**_Right ill add u in as fuckface now  
  
Hah, how about "Eren, the guy who broke ur nose and made u cry"_  
**  
Levi raised an eyebrow, processing the new information.  His plan had worked better than he thought, he'd learned this guys name was Eren, and that him and Jean had a rough past.  Or maybe just a one time incident.  Either way, Eren obviously liked pointing this out, so it must still bother Jean.  Levi decided to go out on a whim.  
  
**_Whatever I got u back  
  
Lol how by flopping on ur date with my sister  
  
By getting ur sister to go on a date with me in the first place. I bet that hurt  
  
It was a pity date, horseface, mikasa told me so.  And I wouldn't be bragging about it, considering what happened_  
**  
Alright, Levi was getting extremely curious at what happened between Jean and Mikasa.  Curling his lip slightly, he denied the idea that he was getting dangerously interested in these people's lives, like watching a soap opera.  Either way, he typed out:  
  
**_It wasn't that bad  
  
Ha!_**  
  
Then a moment later  
  
**_Mikasa told me everything  
  
What did she say?!?  
  
That you hit the brakes so hard she hit her head on the dash board.  And the whole, you-throwing-up-on-her-shoes thng._**  
  
_Holy shit,_ Levi laughed, _what a fuck up_.  This Jean kid sounded funnier and funnier every moment.  Assuming this date was recent, Levi continued, trying for some sympathy  
  
**_I didn't think she would share that much...  
_**  
Eren's tone changed suddenly, and Levi's suspicion was confirmed that these two were indeed actual friends.  
  
**_Hey, it wasn't all bad.  She didn't run out, right?  Maybe u shldnt get the shellfish at dinner tho, I thought we learned this lesson in fifth grade._**  
  
Ah, Levi thought, long term friends.  Unless these were kids talking.  Kids with particularly filthy mouths.  He set to find out.  
  
**_Maybe I can make it up to her.. Whens her birthday again?  
  
Wtf? She turned 20 two months ago, ya know, when u gave her that stuffed cloud pillow for sum reason???????  
  
Oh yeah, sry.  Long day.  
  
Hard work, pining after Marco?_**  
  
Shit, Levi though, this was going into dangerous territory.  He was having too much fun at this point to get caught so early.  This Eren kid seemed completely oblivious, and he was going to fuck with him as much as possible.  
  
**_Who?  
  
Oh shut up, ur best friend that uve been crushing on since freshman year?  
  
I have no idea who you're talking about._**  
  
Levi kept up the annoying denial act, hoping to get more information.  
  
**_Good evasion tactic.  I gtg Mikasa and I r watching a movie. Bi_  
**  
Levi sighed and sat back fully in his chair, putting his phone down.  His slight reprieve from work was over.  
  
  
\----××××××-----

  
  
The next time Eren texted Levi was that evening, as he was settling into bed.  His slight annoyance at the sound of his phone alarm wasn't enough to keep him from responding.  
  
**_ugh I h8 life_**  
  
Ignoring the use of h8, Levi typed back,  
  
**_wat happened  
  
my dad_**  
  
Levi hesitated, curiosity winning out in the end.  
  
**_evrythng ok?  
  
no. He's such an ass_** _  
_  
Levi paused, worrying this might be going too far.  He'd fucked with people before, but they'd never confided in him personal things before.  Before he could decide what to do, though, Eren texted again.  
  
**_Like, todays the anniversary, right?  So me and Mikasa get dressed up and get to his house at 10 like every year.  And he opens the door in his flippin scrubs, about to head out to the hospital.  Tells us he's on call today.  We tell him well wait cause this is important and we assume we'll go at lunch or somthng.  And he says he made lunch plans. With a women.  He's going on a date the anniversary of his wife's death, what an asshole.  So me and Mikasa go to the cemetery alone and text him later that maybe he could send some flowers to the cemetery (cause they hav this service that decorates the head stones) and he tells us he might get around to it.  Might.  I am beyond done_** _  
_  
Levi can't stop himself from reading, even after he realizes how personal the text was.  Next came the debate on what to do.  He could confess he wasn't Jean and probably face the stranger's anger at being tricked, ignore the number completely from this point onwards, or continue being an asshole and pretend to be the supportive friend......  
  
**_Thats messed up, im sry :/_**  
  
Levi's never been that good at not being an asshole, and the kid seemed pretty beat up about this.  Maybe Levi could help.  
  
**_Yeah I just don't know what to do besides ignore him. He blows off my calls and texts, changes the topic when I ever bring up mom  
  
Then don't call or txt, confront him. Make him sit down and talk with u, bring Mikasa too.  Tell him wat u tell me_**  
  
A couple minutes passed and Levi worried he said something very out of character for Jean.  That was Levi talking, after all.  
  
Just when he was about to text something else, Eren responded  
  
**_That's actually... Half decent advice. R u feeling okay Jean uve never actually been helpful befor_**  
  
Levi was right, then, uncharacteristic of Jean to give advice.  That wasn't going to stop Levi from giving it.  He might be fucking with this kid but he wasn't going to bully him.  
  
**_What r friends for  
  
I thought I wasn't ur friend horseface  
  
Come on the horseface thng is getting repetitive. And u consider me a friend, according to Mikasa, so I feel it's my duty as a philanthropist  
  
I never said that and wow that's one big word 4 u where did you learn it_**  
  
"What a brat," Levi snorted out loud.  He knew he was sick, but honestly his hum drum life needed something to shake it up.  If that shake up happened to be pretending to be this stranger's friend for as long as he could, so be it.  
  
Wondering where he could take the conversation, a thought occurred to him.  
  
**_Your girlfriend.  
  
????  
  
**boyfriend  
  
for the last fuking time me and Armin r not dating!  
  
R u sure  
  
That would be like me dating u.  Disgusting.  
  
Alright alright sry.  Just to clarify then, Armin is your...?  
  
Best. Friend.  Ya know, the thing u aren't.  
  
Right, my bad. I'll let u stay in the closet where u belong  
  
Wtf Jean I came out of the closet four years ago_  
**  
Levi hummed.  Gay, probably 20 year old kid.  One sister and a best friend, Mikasa and Armin, horse faced friend named Jean, a dead mom, and a jerk off doctor dad.  Levi tried not to feel like a stalker at having all this information.  
  
**_I mean Armin's closet, where u watch him sleep.  
  
Haha jerk_**  
  
Levi didn't know how to respond to that, so he let the conversation drop.  Just as he got comfy in his pillows, his phone buzzed.  Squinting at the small screen, he read the newest message.  
  
**_I miss my mom.. Even after four years._  
**  
Then, immediately.  
  
**_Shit, that was supposed to go to Armin.  If u say anything I will rip ur throat out._**  
  
Levi blinked once at the screen, instantly feeling bad for the kid.  They're both part of the dead mom society.  Doing the math quickly, Levi determined that Jean had known Eren before his mom died and tried to say something comforting.  
  
**_Its okay... She was nice, I remember_  
**  
A long minute passed before Eren responded.  
  
**_Yeah... She was.  She always thought u were a bad influence on me  
  
She was probably right  
  
Ha most definitely.  Night  
  
Night._**  
  
Shit.  When this kid finally realized this isn't Jean, he was gunna be pissed.  The thought kept Levi up, and he wasn't sure why.  He felt guilty for practically tricking personal information out of him, but he still felt the desire to talk to him.  It was all kinds of confusing until it hit Levi that maybe he wanted to comfort Eren as himself, not Jean.  Levi shoved the thought of his mind and focused on sleep.  His life was way too sad.

  
\----××××××-----

  
Eren texted him throughout the next day, here or there.  They were mostly stupid jokes, actually.  Stupid jokes that Levi laughed at.  This kid was actually pretty interesting, at least.  The last person he'd done this with was the most boring person ever.  
  
As time went on, though, Levi felt a certain sense of dread.   The further this went, the more pissed Eren was probably going to be when he found out the truth.  He had gotten the angry side along with the hilarious side of these endings before, but Levi didn't feel like hurting this college student who apparently had enough shit going on in his life, if his complaining was anything to go by.  
  
He felt bad, he realized.  This had all taken a turn for the worst very quickly, but he couldn't seem to stop texting Eren.  He'd even made a contact for him.  
  
It all came crashing down the next day.  Levi wasn't enjoying the fact that this was the longest he pretended to be someone else, mainly because Eren had told him how the talk with his dad had went.  In a word: awful.  
  
Levi was eating with Hanji at the cafe next to his apartment building.  It was a normal afternoon until his phone buzzed.  
  
**_You.  Jean.  I am texting you, Jean, now, the person standing right in front of me._  
**  
Levi's heart skipped a beat.  
  
"Shit," he said, getting up and digging in his pocket for his money.  Hanji gave him a look but then he was shoving bills on the table and heading for the doors.  
  
Hanji called after him, but he was already heading into his apartment building.  Getting inside quickly, he paced the floor and thought frantically what to do.  He'd been pointedly avoiding this topic of thought, trying to deny the possibility of this ever happening. Except, it was happening, and Levi had no idea what to do.  
  
Another three minutes passed before his phone buzzed.  Levi sat on the couch and tried to control his heartbeat as he read the message.  
  
**_Who is this._  
**  
Suddenly Levi stopped vibrating and accepted his fate.  
  
**_My name is Levi  
  
What the hell is this_  
**  
Not knowing how to respond, Levi didn't.  
  
**_What the hell is wrong with you, were you pretending to by my friend?!?!  
  
Yes_**

Levi left it at that, dread settling in his gut.  
  
**_I cannot fucking believe this...  
Who the fuck do you think you are, shoving your way into people's lives like that?_**  
  
Levi sighed.  He expected Eren to be angry, but it was still hard to read.  
  
**_I'm sorry.  It started as fun but then you sounded like you needed some help..._  
**  
He didn't know why he tried explaining himself, this was going to end with a blocked number anyway.  
  
**_Wow, it all makes sense now.  Jean was never that cool about my problems.  Fuck I told you about my mom!  You think that maybe was taking it a bit far?!?!? Pretending to know a kids dead mother???_  
  
_I know what you're going through, I thought I could offer advice that helped me  
  
Well that worked great, thanks Levi.  You also made me look like an ass to Jean.  Not that I care about horsefaces feelings but it was still embarrassing._  
**  
Again, Levi was at a loss for words.  This wasn't fun anymore.  Not at all.  And he didn't think apologizing again would do anything.  Surprising him, Eren continued texting.  
  
**_This is so fucked up, you know so much about me.  How the fuck did u know Jean calls me fuckface?????  
  
Lucky guess? I call people fuckface all the time...  
  
Yeah you seem like that kind of person.  This is insane.  So what now then?!?!?!?  
  
Up to you?  
  
What u want to continue this relationship after you pretended to be my friend for three days??????  
  
I'm not expecting anything, brat.  Just that it's up to you.  
  
Well idk what to fucking do.  I've never actually been in this situation before.  Have you?  
  
... Yes.  
  
Wow.  Well what did you do with those ones??  
  
Laughed, mostly, when they realized they haven't been sending their pancake recipes to Karren all week.  
  
Ur a monster.  R u laughing at me then?  
  
No  
  
Why not  
  
Cause you didn't send me pancake recipes.  
  
Cause u realize you've invaded someone's personal life, uninvited?  
  
If you want to put it that way.  
  
Well then.... I guess its only fair that you tell me about u then._** _  
_  
Levi's heart missed another beat.  
  
**_What?  
  
You know my friends and family history, and a majority of my puns.  I deserve something._**  
  
Levi thought for a moment.  
  
**_What do you want to know?  
  
Who's ur best friend.  
  
Zher name is Hanji...  
  
Zher?  
  
Nonbinary.  
  
Ah.  Hey wait you even know I'm gay.  Wtf is this???  
  
I'm gay too if it helps.  
  
It does, a little.  Okay who's your biggest enemy?  
  
Hanji.  
  
Ur best friend can't be your biggest enemy.  
  
I beg to differ.  
  
Chose someone else.  
  
Fine.  The rest of the human race.  
  
I figured you'd be one of those people.  
  
Thanks  
  
Np  
  
Anything else?  
  
Yes.  You said you know what I'm going through.  What did you mean by that.  
_**  
Levi was about to type something about boundaries before he remembered who he was talking to.  
  
**_My mom died of cancer when I was fifteen.  Dad left to join her two years later.  
  
Left?  
  
Suicide.  I was seventeen.  I thought that maybe if I sat down and talked with him about my mom, things would be different.  
  
Sorry to hear.. That's why you told me to sit down with my dad?  
  
Basically.  
  
Well that didn't go that well, and my dad seems fine without my mom anyway.  
  
He's not.  My dad acted that way too.  He even went out on bar flings with random women.  Its a coping mechanism.  
  
How old are you Levi?_**  
  
He wasn't expecting that in response.  
  
**_Why do you ask?  
  
Curiosity, and u owe me.  
  
I'm 34.  How old are you?  
  
Haven't you added that up yet with the rest of my life?  I'm twenty.  
  
Ah.  
  
Yeah._**  
  
A minute passed before Eren texted again.  
  
**_One more thing.  
  
Yeah?  
  
Give me your best pun._**

 

 

\----××××××-----

 

Levi wouldn't have expected this in a million years.  

He stayed up almost all night texting a college kid, just telling him about his life.

He told him about Erwin, their past no go relationship that sputtered out of existence a week after it started. Told him about Hanjis identity struggle through high school and college, about his boring job in accounting that he went to college for only because of the financial stability.  When asked why, he even admitted that he was basically homeless his last year of high school after his dad died, and how he evading the social services system long enough to get his GED.  Told him about the crime he'd committed on the streets before Erwin found him and offered his spare room. How Hanji helped him get into college, and how he owed them everything since.

In return he got to learn about Eren.  Not just decipher bits and parts of his life behind another identity.  Eren told him lots of little things, but also about the burglar that broke into their home in the middle of the night when he was sixteen, when his dad was away on business. How his mom and him and Mikasa had woken up, and silently descended the stairs together.  How they had confronted the man in the kitchen, his mother grabbing a knife to defend them.  The man threw his bag at Mikasa, knocking her into Eren, and attacked their mom.  He told Levi that he had watched helplessly as he grabbed her arm that held the knife and twisted to plunge it into her body.  He told Levi that him and Mikasa held her dying body, and she told then that she loved them.

Levi never expected any of this.  But he was grateful nevertheless.

They talked early into the next morning, until Eren admitted he couldn't keep his eyes open and had a class the next morning, and Levi told him to sleep.  It was the strangest relationship Levi had ever been a part of.

The next day the tone changed a bit.  Levi went to work at his accounting firm as usual (thanks again to Erwin, his boss).  Hanji was conveniently working in HR, a crime Levi thought was almost laughable. If he really wanted to punish the employees under him, he just sent them to zher.

He was thankfully on his break when Eren texted him.

**_I missed my class..... I blame you_ **

Levi scoffed at his phone, but couldn't really deny its truth.

**_Its my fault you're an airhead?_ **

**_Yes. I'm reading through ur Jean txts rn... Its kind of genius._ **

**_You mean manipulative?_ **

**_Yes but in a genius way.  You got me to tell u so much like wtf_ **

**_Its a skill_ **

**_Did you learn that much with everyone else you did this with?_ **

**_Not even close._ **

Not knowing where else to take this conversation, Levi went back to work.  Three hours of spreadsheets and meetings later, and he was free to go home.  It was only when he got into his living room that he noticed he had three missed texts.

**_Hey_ **

**_Levi_ **

**_What do u look like?_ **

**_Why?_ **

He responded quickly,

**_Cause I wanna know_ **

**_Why_ **

**_Cause you've told me a lot of stories but I don't have the faintest clue what face to put to them_ **

**_Alright what do you need to know to satisfy this urge??_ **

**_I wouldn't call it an urge u freak.  Okay how about how tall are you?_ **

**_Next question_ **

**_Levi_ **

**_Yes?_ **

**_How tall are you_ **

**_Yes?_ **

**_Damnit Levi.  R u short or tall?_ **

**_Its one of those._ **

**_So ur short_ **

**_Not particularly vertically gifted._ **

**_Okay see that wasn't that hard._ **

**_Sure_ **

**_...how short r u_ **

**_Next question_ **

**_Fine... What color hair_ **

**_Black_ **

**_Haircut?_ **

**_Undercut_ **

**_Rly??lol_ **

**_Why is that funny_ **

**_Jean has an undercut_ **

**_Oh god._ **

**_Yikes haha.  Eye color?_ **

**_I feel like I'm filling out a fucking EHarmony survey.  Grey._ **

**_Yeah u r im making u one rn you've caught me_ **

**_Who's manipulative now_ **

**_I've learned from the best_ **

**_Youre such a brat_ **

**_Ya know u called me that when u were pretending to be Jean and I was so confused but still didn't put two and two together._ **

**_So maybe you're just slow and i'm not manipulative._ **

**_Haha whatever, shortie._ **

**_I will kill you_ **

**_Whatever.  So ???_ **

**_So what_ **

**_Aren't u going to ask what I look like?_ **

**_No_ **

**_Why not_ **

**_Cause its bothering you so much_ **

**_Jerk_ **

**_Fine tell me about your shitty face._ **

Eren didn't text back right away, surprising Levi.  He got up to make himself some tea, and by the time he got back his phone had alerted him to a new picture message.

He opened it tentatively and nearly dropped his mug.  The boy smiling dorkily at the screen had brown hair and a pair of the prettiest eyes Levi's ever seen.  The were bluish green and the lighting of the picture was practically making them glow.  Behind him, a smaller head poked over his shoulder.  It was a not as attractive kid with sandy blond hair, making a dumb, long face.  He had an undercut.  Levi chuckled when he identified him as Jean, the horseface nickname seeming appropriate.

A text was under the picture from a couple minutes ago, and Levi hadn't even realized he'd been staring at the picture for so long.

**_Well??_ **

Levi grinned at the impatience.

  ** _Not bad._**  

**_Thanks?  Ur turn_ **

**_?_ **

**_Send me a picture_**  

 ** _I already told you what I looked like why do you need a picture_**  

 ** _Cause its not the same._**  

 ** _Too bad_**  

 ** _:((((_**  

 ** _No amount of frownie faces will change my answer._**  

 ** _Fiiiine.  I've gtg to class tho, ttyl_**  

 ** _Ttyl??_**  

 ** _Talk to you later? God ur old_**  

 ** _Shut up and learn_**  

**_Will do.  Bi_ **

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides in trash can* I'll update this in the next couple days


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> levi's bad at relationships, hanji's a little shit, eren fakes confidence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh god dont judge me i know im updating a story the same day i posted it but your guys comments made me so happy and i was almost done with this part anyway so here you go. I read through it once but its probably shit im sorry but thank you so much
> 
> enjoy the dorks

The next day was Saturday, and Levi was determined to mope around his apartment all day as was the usual. Hanji had different plans, apparently, when zhe came busting into the apartment uninvited, picnic basket in hand. Levi tried to hide under the blankets on his bed but Hanji just jumped up and down next to him until Levi tripped zher and got up to shower.

Hanji loved picnics for some reason. Zhe could probably roll around in the grass all day eating nothing but sandwiches and grapes. Levi didn't hate them completely, but there were many things he'd rather be doing.

Hanji insisted it was too good of a picnic day to waste and dragged him to the park to lay out a ridiculous rainbow blanket and watch the lake.

They chatted idly about this or that, until Hanji said, "So what's making you all cheery lately?"

Levi gave zher a strange look, "What are you talking about?"

"Well for starters, your glare is about ten degrees cooler today. And you're not scowling all the time."

Levi scowled at zher.

"Did you meet someone?"

Not quite holding in a snort, Levi turned his attention back to the lake.

"Barely."

"What's his name?"

"Helga."

"Come on."

"There's no one, Hanji. Drop it."

Zhe gave him a long look before sighing and laying back on the warm blanket, smiling into the sun.

"Fine, but let's enjoy your good mood anyway. I say a nap in the sun."

When Levi didn't move, Hanji reached out to pull him down by the shoulder. He went down with a grunt, glaring at zher serene face, before submitting and closing his eyes with a sigh. It _was_ a beautiful day, and the sun felt nice, along with a light breeze from the lake. Sooner than Levi thought, he was actually drifting off.

Hanji woke him up an hour later, smile still planted obnoxiously on zher face. He looked plainly at zher before sitting up and wiping his face.

"Sorry but I've got to get home, Sawney and Bean get impatient when they don't get lunch on time."

"You spoil you frickin cats, Hanj."

"I know it," zhe sighed, "They've got me hooked, those manipulative cuties."

As zhe rolled up the blanket and Levi gathered everything in the basket, zhe said,

"You would like having a cat, Levi. They're like you. They secretly care about the people in their life, but they mostly just glare and scream at everyone until they get what they want."

Levi gave half his heart into his glare. Zhe kept folding the blanket, though, pointedly avoiding eye contact, and Levi suspected she was up to something. He decided to glare at zher suspiciously the whole walk home, but it got him no where. It was only when Hanji said goodbye and promptly sprinted out of his apartment were his suspicions confirmed.

On his phone was a conversation. A conversation Levi never took part in.

**_Omg so THIS is who's been making our Levi so perky lately! Hello, Eren! My name's Hanji and I'm Levi's friend. Levi's a bad liar and told me he wasn't talking to anyone, so I had to find out the truth for myself. And sorry for the invasion of privacy, but I sort of read your last conversation. And in thanks for making Levi less glarry all the time, here are the photos you wished for!_ **

**_Here's one of Levi how he usually looks._ **

Under the message was the picture Hanji had snapped of Levi at zher birthday a couple months ago. He had a crushed birthday hat in one hand and was flipping off the camera with the other, glaring at zher.

**_And here's one of him actually smiling *gasp* (thats me and our friend Erwin beside him)_ **

Following was a selfie Hanji took at the beach this past summer. Zher and Erwin had ambushed him as he sat on the beach, arm resting on his propped leg. Erwin had sat down next to him and slung an arm over his shoulder, smiling handsomely, and Hanji had gone down on zher knees, holding out the camera and making a ridiculous smile. Levi had snorted at the pair's behavior, grinning because for once he was actually happy, before realizing that Hanji was capturing the moment. The picture that resulted was Hanjis shining glory, zhe framed it in zher apartment. Apparently finding Levi smiling at a camera was a rare find.

**_And last but not least is him right now, sleeping in the park._ **

Levi felt his ears burn as he set eyes on the picture of his sleeping face.

**_Levi is probably going to kill me when he sees this, so here's my number, check up on me later or lets just chat!!! Ur a real cutie btw :D_ **

The last message was Hanji's familiar cell phone number. Thankfully, Eren hadn't responded to anything. But Levi feared the brat might have taken up Hanji on zher offer to chat. The thought made him shiver. He quickly threw himself down on his couch and started texting.

**_Zhe was right about one thing. I'm definitely going to kill zher._ **

It was silent for a couple seconds before Eren responded, and, not for the first time, Levi appreciated Eren's texting habits. He needed to set things straight ASAP.

**_Haha its fine_ **

**_Its absolutely not fine. Zhes dead. Does zhe not realize I know where zhe lives. Please don't tell me you actually texted zher._ **

**_Ummm_ **

_**Eren.** _

**_What?_ **

**_What the fuck_ **

**_Zhes nice!_ **

**_What are you two talking about?!_ **

**_You, mostly._ **

**_Eren I swear to god._ **

His phone buzzed again, but this time it was a text from the nonbinary Satan.

**_Lol Levi you met this kid by pretending to be his friend???? Ur so fucked up I love you._ **

Levi ignored zher for Eren.

**_You little shit._ **

**_What I figured zhe knew if zhe'd read our texts._ **

**_And you're okay with all that?_ **

**_What r u uncomfortable with someone getting into your personal life without permission?_ **

Levi didn't respond.

**_I'm kidding, Levi. I swear we're not talking about anything bad._ **

**_Everything with Hanji is bad, I told you zhes my enemy. I bet zhe's sending you zher whole fucking camera roll._ **

**_Well not the WHOLE thing.._ **

**_Jesus fucking Christ._ **

**_Its fine, I like it_ **

Levi felt his breathing hitch, his fingers pausing over his phone.

**_?_ **

**_What u got a nice face_ **

**_Shut up_ **

**_M serious_ **

**_So am I_ **

**_I didn't think the undercut thing would look as good as it does_ **

**_Eren_ **

**_Ya_ **

**_Be quiet_ **

**_Why do u blush easily_ **

**_I'm blocking you_ **

**_No okay im sry I'll stop..... Ur not that short tho Hanji showed me_ **

**_That's it_ **

**_No wait_ **

**_Goodbye you shitty brat_ **

**_Ha please no!_ **

**_I'm done_ **

**_Ah the abandonment issues ill contract!_ **

It took a moment for Levi to realizing he was smiling at his phone in quite the ridiculous manner.

**_Oh shut up. I am leaving you to eat dinner though. Enjoy your chat with Hanji you traitor._ **

**_Will do, Captain._ **

Levi rolled his eyes and tossed his phone on the coffee table, putting his face in in his hands. What was his life.

\----××××××-----

By the end of the next week, Eren and him could technically be considered friends.

On Monday Eren sent a picture of Jean sleeping face down on a desk, in some sort of lecture hall. Eren's smiling face was small in the corner of the picture, and there was a blond kid with a bowl cut on the other side of Jean, smiling fondly at the camera. Levi learned that was Armin, Eren's best friend, and Levi had seriously questioned Eren's ability to give opinions on hairstyles after seeing his friends.

××

On Tuesday Levi sent a picture of his backyard. At least, the view he got from his apartment balcony. The lake was picture perfect, sparkling under the sun, a mountain in the distance touching the clouds. Levi thought it was beautiful. Eren did too.

××

Wednesday was filled with puns. Eren seemed to really like them, which Levi found infuriatingly cute. Levi himself didn't actually know any puns, and aggressively fought back the urge to look some up on the internet. Instead he offered his own ratings of Eren's puns.

**_I went to the zoo today and all they had was one dog. It was a Shitzu._ **

**_8/10_ **

**_That's a solid 10/10, 11/10 even_ **

**_Delivery could be better_ **

**_You want me to paint a picture of a zoo with a single dog in it_ **

**_Yes you need to wow me_ **

**_Ur impossible and underappreciative_ **

**_Next one_ **

**_What kind of shoes does Lord Voldemort wear?_ **

**_... What_ **

_**HorCROCS** _

**_0/10_ **

**_WHAT IS THIS OUTRAGE_ **

**_Thats a horrible footwear choice. The Dark Lord would never wear something so hideous._ **

**_HES A GOD DAMN SNAKE PERSON IN ROBES I DONT THINK HE WORRIES ABOUT FOOTWEAR_ **

**_Every successful man worries about footwear_ **

**_I hate you so much_ **

**_Next one._ **

And so on.

××

Thursday had a completely different tone.

**_My dad just asked me and Mikasa to meet his new girlfriend._ **

**_What are you going to do?_ **

**_I don't know. What do you think?_ **

**_Give her a chance probably. Try to build a relationship with your dad again. If that requires being polite to his new romantic interest so be it_ **

**_Yeah.. I mean I know it's been four years, and he's got to move on. But it's like he acts like she never existed sometimes ya know_ **

**_Yea kid I know. You alright?_ **

**_Yeah. Mikasa's taking this all way better than me tho. She says it's time he gets someone to make him happy again. I just figured he'd at least try to heal his own family before trying to expand it._ **

**_A lot of times we don't realize what we're doing to others until it's too late._ **

**_I guess. thanks for listening._ **

**_Of course, brat._ **

××

By Friday, Hanji had pointed it out enough times to convince Levi that it was true, he was in a better mood since he started talking to Eren. Not that he'd admit it to zher face.

That day, Hanji showed up at his door with a box. A box with holes in it. Upon seeing said box, Levi closed the door in zher face.

Walking into the kitchen, he plopped himself down on a barstool and prepared himself while Hanji unlocked the door with her spare key. Zhe practically skipped into the kitchen, cradling the box gently in zher hands. Zhe set it on the table in front of Levi softly and eyed him.

He sighed and looked up at zher.

"Yes?"

"IIIIII have something for you."

"Yes I see that."

"Open it."

Levi sighed again in submission, reached and starting pulling apart the cardboard lid. He blinked down once at the squinting kitten that looked up from the box and meowed at him. He stared for a moment longer and the feline turned its head, blinking at Levi and mewling softly. Levi felt his heart melt.

"Damnit Hanji."

"I knew you'd love her."

"I can't keep a cat. I'm gone most of the day."

"Cats don't need to be watched all day, dummie! How do you think I can take care of two?! They're really independent. They're good company, is all."

Levi couldn't stop himself from sighing again, but he reached into the box to gently scoop up the kitten and place her on the table. She stood on somewhat wobbly legs and looked around the room. She was small and had a ginger coat and big brown eyes. Levi felt himself falling further as she took an usure step towards him to sniff his hand.

"Fuck," he breathed, and Hanji squealed excitedly, startling the kitten.

"Great! I already have everything you need in my caaaaar," zhe sang as zhe ran out of the apartment. Levi smiled smally down at the orange ball of fur that was snuggling against his hand.

That night, Levi sat cross legged on his couch with a kitten sleeping on his lap. He picked up his phone and snapped a picture of the slumbering ball.

He sent it to Eren with the caption

**_Look what Hanji dragged in._ **

Eren responded a couple minutes later.

**_I knew you'd love her._ **

**_What? Don't tell me you were a part of this evil scheme._ **

**_Not-that-sad to say I was. Not even sorry. She's so cute, wat did u name her?_ **

**_Petra_ **

**_Not really a cat name_ **

**_Leave the cat naming to the person who actually owns the cat_ **

**_So you're keeping her_ **

**_Do I have a choice?_ **

**_Don't tell me u don't already love her._ **

**_She's kind of cute I guess._ **

**_I knew it. U better send lots of pics I'm cat deprived in college._ **

**_What your university doesn't allow pets_ **

**_Trost U barely keeps its students alive_ **

**_Trost University?_ **

**_Ya u know it_ **

**_I work downtown near it, its my alma mater..._ **

**_Oh cool_ **

**_Yeah_ **

Levi felt the conversation drop. It was weird, Levi guessed. They've never actually talked about the fact that they most likely lived near each other. That probably hinted at the possibility of actually meeting, and just the thought it of it made Levi's gut drop.

Just when he thought Eren was done with the conversation too, he texted.

**_Its a pretty good school._ **

**_The best anywhere nearby. Do you like it?_ **

**_Yeah, I mean, I grew up in the suburbs so this has kinda been my hometown my whole life. Plus its great to go to college with a bunch of my high school friends. A couple left for University of Maria, but a lot stayed nearby._ **

**_Hmm. I only had Hanji and Erwin had already graduated, but I still enjoyed the campus._ **

**_Don't you have any other friends besides those two?_ **

****Then right after,

**_Shit didn't mean to sound like an ass sry_**

**_You always sound like an ass. There's a few others but I'm not the most approachable person_ **

**_How so? Ur easy to talk to_ **

**_Most would disagree_ **

**_Hanji says u glare all the time_ **

**_Hanji should mind zer own business_ **

**_Don't be jelly_ **

**_..jelly?_ **

**_Jealous_ **

**_Then why didn't you say jealous?_ **

**_Cause people say jelly now_ **

**_Since when_ **

**_Idfk since a while_ **

**_That doesn't even make sense_ **

**_Good job changing the subject. We were talking about ur approachability, remember?_ **

_**No** _

**_You make me sigh more than college does._ **

**_One of my more appealing character traits._ **

**_You cant be that bad at conversation._ **

**_How do you know_ **

**_I'm texting you right now ???_ **

**_Texting is different. I can think and revise everything I want to say._ **

**_Then call me._ **

Levi froze, making Petra look up at him, annoyed when his hand stopped scratching her head.

**_What, now?_ **

**_Yeah why not_ **

Levi scowled down at his phone, heart beating loudly. Trying to calm himself down, Levi reminded himself that this was normal, to move relationships forward. But then he realized that nothing about this was normal. Most friendships went:

meeting → talking → exchanging numbers → hanging out…

not:

getting number → pretending to be friend → getting caught and become real friends → freaking out about hearing the other’s voice for the first time.

Deciding not to be such a fucking teenager about everything, Levi texted back an “okay” before pulling up Eren’s contact and hitting the call button before his brain could stop his finger.

Each ring of the call sounded a million minutes apart, but they still ended all too quickly for Levi when they cut off with a muffled sound. Then there was a smooth voice in his ear that made Levi's pulse quicken.

“Hello?”

“Hi,” he said, proud of his level voice. If this damn college student can keep himself together over making a fucking phone call, then Levi sure as hell can.

“Okay thats a good start. A greeting is always important when talking to people.”

Levi hesitated a moment.

“Are you fucking coaching me on how to hold a conversation?”

“Yes.”

Despite the incredulity of the situation, Levi’s pretty sure his desire to hear Eren speak more far outweighed his dented pride.

“Wow,” is all he said, though.

“See, that was no good. I have no appropriate response to that reply. Try to provide more information so that the other person has something to go off of.”

“I’m going to hang up.”

“Okay, I’m sorry.”

Levi felt himself smile lightly at the humor lacing Eren’s words. He got the tone over text most of the time, but actually hearing the amusement made Levi able to image the words being spoken by the smiling face he got pictures of every now and then. And he liked the look of it.

Eren continued, “How was your day?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im on vacation rn so ill have a lot of freetime coming up so this is probably going to be updated rly quick. it might be four parts btw idfk at this point it might be a 100k fic in the end with 3 epilogues. Its up to fate.
> 
> and everyone that left comments and kudos you literally made my day every single one of you
> 
> thanks for reading ily


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi's an accidental sap, Eren gets moony, shit hits the fan

They didn’t talk too late, unlike that first night. Levi convinced Eren that if they did, Eren would end up complaining about missing his morning class again. The boy sighed in submission before Levi heard what sounded like a body hitting a bed.

“Fine. Good night, then.”

“Night.”

“You’re not that bad to talk to, by the way.”

“Gee, thanks.”

“No, I’m serious,” Eren laughed lightly, fatigue obviously starting to win over his voice. “It was a little rough at first but I think we’ve made great strides today.”

“I’m glad this call wasn’t unbearable.”

Eren snorted, “No, not unbearable… it was nice. You don't seem to have any problem talking to people, in my professional opinion.”

“That’s because you’re easy to talk to,” the words escaped Levi’s mouth before he ran them through his brain, and he could probably blame it on the fact that it was past midnight.

“Am I really?” Eren sounded thoughtful and somewhat.. fond? Levi couldn’t place it, but the tone made his spine tingle.

“Yeah, I-I guess. I mean, you didn’t hang up after I called you an asshole, so thats a first.”

Eren laughed tiredly again, “Maybe avoid that part with other people then, eh?”

“Thanks for the tip. Go to bed.”

“Aye aye, Captain. T-T-Y-L.”

“Did you really just… Nevemind. Good night.”

“Bye.”

Levi hit the end call button and leaned back on the couch cushions. Petra had long since gotten off his lap in favor of playing with one of the many toys Hanji had brought with zher. For once, the unsettling feeling that always followed saying goodbye to Eren wasn’t there. There was no tension, no worrying about what he said was right. It felt natural, like having a conversation with someone he’d known for years. Thats not Hanji or Erwin. All in all, it felt… nice.

Nice enough that Levi scooped up his new kitten and made his way to bed, allowing the small, purring cat to snuggle up next to him on top of the blankets. And if two weeks ago Levi was told he would be snuggled up in his bed with a kitten, almost-smiling about a conversation he’d just finished with a college student, he wouldn’t believe a word of it.

\----××××-----

Twelve hours later and Levi was at Erwin's, lounging on the couch on his day off. His boss was on the floor in front of him, wii control in hand and a stream of curse words escaping his mouth. Mario Kart was one of Levi's natural born talents. And Erwin hated him for it.

As Levi won the fifth round of tournaments they played (best five out of nine!) Erwin dramatically threw himself against the couch, flinging his controller onto it, away from Levi. The dark haired man snorted at the theatrical act and threw Erwin's hand off his leg where it had landed.

The blond grumbled something about getting food before sulking to the kitchen, making remarks about annoying midgets that Levi decided to ignore. He understood how heated things got with Mario Kart. Grinning when a crashing sound came from the next room over, followed by a loud swear, Levi checked his phone. He'd been updating Hanji about the score.

**_Five nothing. I think he's given up._ **

He only realized after he pressed send that the contact on the top of the screen read "Eren" and not "Glasses". Shit.

**_Meant for Hanji, sorry._ **

Eren replied after a couple minutes, just as a timer went off in the kitchen.

**_Its cool. Five nothing in what?_ **

**_A game_ **

**_What game smartass_ **

**_Mario kart_ **

**_Against who??_ **

_**Erwin** _ **  
**

**_He must suck at Mario kart_ **

**_I'm just that good._ **

**_Bullshit_ **

**_Think what you want to think, it's a fact_ **

**_I call bullshit. You're too old to be good at Mario kart_ **

**_Hey asshat I'm not that old, and I've been playing Mario kart since before you were born_ **

**_You just contradicted yourself._ **

**_Shut up. What are you doing on a Saturday night that lets you annoy me relentlessly_ **

**_You texted me first! And I'm on my way to my friend Sashas birthday party ill have u know_ **

**_Congrats go get drunk_ **

**_I don't drink!_ **

**_I said that when I was 20 too_ **

**_Old man_ **

**_Get lost, punk_ **

**_Get off your yard, you damn kids?_ **

**_I'm done talking to you._ **

**_Bye_ **

Erwin returned moments later with three hot pockets on a plate, one for Levi two for himself. Levi made an offhand comment on the Head Accountant at his firm eating processed microwave food, but Erwin ignored it to instead challenge him to a balloon battle. If Erwin had a death wish via Mario Kart, Levi wasn't going to stop him.

It was three hours later, when Levi was home, that his phone rang. He picked it up and muted the TV when he saw the caller ID.

"Eren?" He asked cautiously, because it was almost midnight and they hadn't texted since he was at Erwin's.

"Leviiiiii!" A very loud and obnoxious voice screamed from the receiver, making Levi wince.

"Eren, what's going on?"

"Oooh nothing, Levi. Levilevilevi. Leeevi. You have a weird name. Almost as bad as Aaaarmin," Erewn snickered to himself as all the pieces clicked into place in Levi's mind.

"You don't drink, huh?"

"Wa..? No! No, I don. Jean, though, he's an asshole and he made fun of me and like.. I'm not gunna jus take that, ri?"

A loud sound banged from the line, followed by muffled sounds.

"Sorry m dropped the phone."

Levi bit his tongue, "It's okay. Eren are you home right now?"

"Ya, Armin dropped me off. Told me to sleep, bu I don wanna sleep. I wanted to talk to you. Levi. Leeeevi."

Levi pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled sharply, trying not to laugh so much at the college student.

"Eren you're not twenty one yet, you're not supposed to drink."

"So?! Eryone else was drinking. Sasha was turning 21 and the bar stopped checking us afer a while. It was nice, good party."

Levi sighed. At least Eren was home safe, despite his stupid life choices.

"Why did you want to talk to me?"

"Cause I like talking to yoou!" Eren hoofed as he probably landed on his bed or couch, "you're nice to talk too. I wanna talk to you a lot, but they say I bother you."

Levi hesitated a moment, worried that Eren was saying more than he would sober. It felt strangely like eavesdropping, like reading a diary. Some things were private. 

Levi's curiosity won over, though, and he said, "You don't bother me. Who said that?"

"Eryone!" he shouted, sounding exasperated, "Well, my friends. I told Armin and the blabbermoth...mou-month-mo-meow-mouth.... He told Mikasa who told Jean the jerk and then Jean told eryone cause he's a jerk and they made fun of me cause I liked an old dude. They're so mean."

Eren sounded dangerously close to crying, but Levi was a little too stunned by his words to comfort him. Liked an old dude? Oh. _Oh._ Oh shit. Levi could feel his heart rate picking up, a sudden and unwelcome dread settling in his gut. Eren kept complaining about his friends, words slurred and mumbled, until Levi got his thoughts together.

"Eren, you need to go to bed. I can talk to you in the morning."

"No why is eryone saying that m not even tired! And I wanna talk to you now. Don't you want to talk to me?"

So Eren's a clingy drunk. Figures.

"Of course I do, but I am tired. Can you call me in the morning, I really want to talk to you then."

Eren's pout could be heard through the phone, "Fiiiine. Sweet dreams Leviiii."

"Good night."

Levi ended the call and looked into the darkness to the wall in front of him. His pitiful life just got a lot more complicated.

\----××××-----

"Holy shit does my head hurt," was Eren's reply to Levi's greeting the following morning.

The man snorted, sipping his morning tea. Eren had texted him three minutes ago asking if he had called Levi last night. When Levi admitted he had, his phone lit up with Eren's number calling him.

"Coffee, water, and asprin. Maybe don't underage drink next time."

Eren groaned, annoyed, "How bad was it?"

"You mean how drunk were you? It sounded like you were pretty plastered. You're quite the emotional drunk."

Another groan, "No, I mean... Did I say anything embarrassing to you?"

"You mean you don't remember?"

"I think... I mean I think I remember saying something but I don't want to jump to any conclusions."

Levi hesitated for a moment. He had hoped this wouldn't happen. He hoped he could keep on talking to this kid without bringing up the thing that was sure to end any and all conversation. He could still get that, he could lie. Say Eren hadn't admitted that he liked Levi, hear the relief in his voice and keep texting like last night never happened. It was tempting. But Levi knew that wouldn't fly, whether Eren forgot the conversation or Levi lied to him. He would not be able to go on talking to him knowing what he knew. Feeling what he felt. 

Levi had lied in bed last night and thought long and hard, dreading the conclusion he came to. Why did this have to happen? Why couldn't Eren be like five years older, Levi younger? Why did these stupid feeling have to contract anyway. Why did Levi have to feel like a fucking pervert.

The next morning, Levi dragged himself out of bed and made his favorite tea, preparing himself for the conversation about to come. Now that it was here, Levi didn't want to let the words slip out. He took a breath and set down his mug, looking out the window, musing over the fact that this was the second time he'd prepared to lose Eren.

"You mean the giant crush you have on your much older penpal?"

 _Okay_ , Levi thought, _not very delicate but.. It could have gone worse._ His blood froze as Eren's breathing stopped on the other end of the phone. Then Levi heard what sounded like Eren shoving his head into a pillow, a long muffled groan following. Levi had to quickly extinguish the rush of affection he felt for the student.

"Shit, I-I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I know you didn't ask for--and I know I'm not--i just, ah Jesus, I'm just sorry," he rambled, embarrassment and regret clear in his voice.

And Eren sounded so miserable, just so completely awful, that Levi found himself saying, "It's okay."

The rambling stopped and Eren huffed once, unbelieving.

"Really?"

And damnit this is not how it was supposed to go. Levi was supposed to tell Eren no, its not okay. Nothing about it is okay. But suddenly the kid sounded so damn hopeful. Levi's heart melted, but he couldn't let this happen.

"I mean," he sighed, forcing the words out, "I mean no, its not. I.. It's not like I don't, its just. Its not..." Levi stopped when he realized he was the one rambling now, but he couldn't go on anyway. He didn't know what to say. He'd practiced, over and over how to let Eren down gently. None of it was going to plan. Levi prepared himself for Eren's sad tone to return, for him to hang up and delete Levi's number, regretting ever texting him in the first place.

But instead, Eren was confident, demanding.

"Why not?"

"Huh?" Levi asked dumbly, scattered brain not quite comprehending.

"Why 'no'? Do you not like me?" Eren's sudden brashness caught Levi off guard.

"No its not that, it's just..."

"So you do like me?"

"Eren."

"What?"

"We can't." Levi winced. It was the first "we" of the conversation. This thing was finally recognized as a "we". This was not supposed to happen.

"Why?"

Levi scoffed, exasperated, "Because I'm fourteen years older than you, that's why."

"So?"

"Eren I'm serious."

"So am I. If we both.. ya know.. Why should age stop us?"

"Because you can't even say what _it_ is!"

Eren took a deep breath, "I like you. Levi. Okay? I like talking to you and I like your sense of humor and I like your face and your shitty taste in movies. I like how I can tell you anything, I like how you call me brat and dork and other mean names I shouldn't like being called. And I hated not telling you, hated that you'd never feel the same, but... Now? There's nothing stopping me. I like you and I think you like me, and if this phone call is going to change our relationship I'd like it not to end with you deleting my number. So answer me. Why not?"

"You're young," Levi heard himself say, continuing when he heard Eren begin to protest, "You just got illegally drunk at one of your college friends birthday party. You were just a teenager. You have a life, a long future. People your age. People.. People more like you. People not 34 whose prime is in the past. People who don't have 2 friends and a boring job. People who won't be seen as a pervert by everyone and their mother for having feelings for a fucking kid."

"I'm not a kid," Eren's said firmly, sounded a little breathless, "And I don't want anyone besides you. I don't care about those other people. I don't care what other people will think. My friends can tease me until the day I die. I want you, Levi, the whole package. Just the way you are."

Levi planted his face in his hand, resting his elbow on the counter and trying to clear his thoughts. The plan? The plan had been fucking salted and burned. Thrown out the window and efficiently shat on by every passing animal. This was new territory, somewhere Levi never dreamed of reaching.

"Eren..." Levi didn't know why he even tried to speak. His brain wasn't working so his tongue sure as hell wasn't.

"Please," Eren practically begged into Levi's ear, "Give me a chance before you decide."

Levi heard himself talking again, voice betraying his screaming conscious. When he spoke it was embarrassingly soft.

"Okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm at cedar point all day so I'll be writing the end to this in all the lines I have to wait in (roller coasters are worth it). I should have the end up tomorrow!
> 
> Thanks for reading, your kudos and comments make me so happy!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the sappiest sap i could write. sorry if your teeth rot out. warning: sunrise kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was planning on leaving the conversation at "okay" but i couldn't resist the urge to make Eren a lovesick nerd i'm s o r r y. Ergo, here is this extremely short conclusion
> 
> also i noticed the spacing got really weird in 2 and 3 so imma try to fix it sry bout that.

“Okay?”  Eren sounded like he thought he’d misheard.  Levi raised his head from his hand and took a deep breath.  Too late to turn back now.

“Yes.  Okay.  Not that we’re boyfriends now, brat.”

“Okay,” and Levi’s heart swelled at the happiness in his voice, “Then what are we?”

“Two people who have never met and barely talked to each other in real time.”

“Who like each other.”

“God don’t be such a teenager about it.”

Levi’s sour tone didn’t damper Eren’s ecstatic mood, and Levi realized how scared he must have been facing rejection.  He realized if Eren had not gotten drunk last night, he probably would have never told Levi about his feelings.  And neither would Levi.

“Sorry,” he said, not sounding too sorry, “Then lets talk more while seeing each other.  Do you know what Skype is?”

Levi rolled his eyes, trying to lace his words with the annoyance he felt because Eren couldn’t see him, “Of course I fucking know what Skype is I’m 30 not 90.  I use it for work.  You want to Skype then?”

“Yeah, just give me your username.”

“Wait, now?”

“Yeah why?”

“Well I just woke up…”

“Nervous?”

“Shut the fuck up.”

“Levi I probably look worse than I have, well… ever.  I’m hungover, have a partially black eye, bags under the not-bruised portions of my eyes, bedhead, and I’m still in my cloths from last night that have varying stains on them.”

“What gave you the black eye?” Levi didn’t even try to hide his concern.

“I think it was Jean?  Probably for making fun of you, to be honest.”

“Thanks for defending my honor,” Levi quipped, but there was no venom to his words and Eren laughed.

“Yeah wait till he finds out-”

“You can’t tell anyone, Eren,” Levi cut in quickly, dread finding its familiar space in his stomach.

“Oh… okay.  I mean, thats okay-”

“Its not that I don’t want to it's just… This isn’t exactly a conventional relationship, you know?”

“I get it, Levi,” and he sounded like he really did.  Levi relaxed in his chair, not realizing how straight he had suddenly sat up.

“Okay, so,” Eren picked back up the conversation, adopting a casual tone, “You ready to see this ugly face live?”

“Only if you are.”

Levi gave him his username and hung up, quickly grabbing his laptop and setting up back in the kitchen, grimacing when he noticed his cold, barely touched tea.  Setting it in the microwave (he didn’t care at this point if it tasted like shit warmed up this way, it was his favorite tea and he wasn’t going to waste it).  Levi didn’t resist the urge to look at his reflection in the dark glass of the painting on the wall next to him.  His hair was parted weirdly, which he quickly fixed, and even from the distance he could see the permanent bags under his eyes.  All and all, he looked like shit, even though he knew the only things he could do to fix it would be showering and maybe throwing on a decent shirt.

It was when Eren’s username popped up on his computer screen that Levi realized he was wearing a baggy long sleeved shirt as a pajama top, but quickly forgot upon seeing Eren’s smiling Skype picture.  Levi had received a decent amount of pictures from the college student, each taking his breath away for a short moment, but he was suddenly very excited to match the gorgeous face to the voice he had slowly grown addicted to.  He clicked the little video camera symbol the same time Petra suddenly bumped against his leg and mewled, asking for attention.

He reached down to pick her up, holding her gently in his palms as he sat back up.  As soon as his eyes landed on his computer screen he froze, kitten still squirming in his hand.  Eren wasn’t lying when he said he looked bad.  His one eye was slightly puffy, both bloodshot.  He wore a lazy grin and the messiest hair Levi had ever seen, but his green eyes were bright and large, staring right back at Levi.  Petra meowed again in his hands, asking to be put down, snapping Levi out of his trance.

“You do look like shit,” was the first thing Levi said.  

Eren’s grin grew and he looked almost sheepish when he replied, “You look adorable.”

Levi scowled as he set Petra down lightly in front of the laptop on the counter and watched as she padded away, snooping to the corner of the marble.  Levi watched to make sure she didn’t fall and returned his attention to Eren.  The boy was absolutely beaming at him, making Levi’s glare falter slightly.

“What?” he demanded.

“The first live action shot I get of you is in a baggy sweater with messy hair holding a kitten.  Let me treasure this.”

“Fuck off, Eren.  Its not a sweater it's a Tshirt.”

“Sorry, my bad,” Eren’s smile didn’t falter a bit, and Levi didn’t really care that his glare had 0 effect on the kid.

“And I thought by this point you would know all my outfits from all the pictures Hanji sends you.”

Eren tilted his head thoughtfully, ruffling the already fucked up locks on his head.

“Zhe didn’t send too many, disappointingly.  Zhe told me someone hacked into zer phone and deleted a majority of them.”

Levi got up and retrieved his tea from the microwave behind him, blowing lightly on the steaming liquid before taking a sip and sitting back down.

“Oops.”

“You just like messing with people, don’t you?”  Eren didn’t sound the slightest big judgmental.

“That's how I met you, isn’t it?”

“Ah, yes, the best number mix up to ever happen to me.”

“Sap.”

“Your sap.”

“Goddamn It, Eren,” Levi buried his head into his hands, ignoring the bout of laughter coming from his computer.  He was far too old for this school girl flirting bullshit, and was far too old to be blushing because of it.

When he finished laughing and Levi had showed his face again, Eren said, “I promise next time I won’t be so ghastly.  My natural boyish charm is the only thing I having going for me right now.”

“The bloodshot eyes add a dash of bad boy into the mix, no worries.”

“Im going to beat the crap out of Jean for punching me and getting me drunk in the first place.  And I’m pretty sure I have to apologize to Armin for drooling on him all the way home if I’m remembering right.  Thank God Mikasa wasn’t there or I would have worse than a bruise.”

“I like your sister,” Levi mused, humored by Eren’s antics.

“You should meet her at some point… And by meet I mean talk like maybe cell numbers or something you can text if you want so not MEET meet just talk…” Levi soon determined a flustered Eren is by far the cutest version of Eren he’d seen so far.  He let the smile picking at the corner of his lips to slip onto his face.  Eren was blushing, squinting his eyes closed and looking adorably uncomfortable with the situation.  He squinted one eye open and his scrunched up face suddenly relaxed, and he looked like he was suddenly in awe.

Levi tilted his head before squinting his own eyes and demanding what Eren was gawking at.  The boy closed his mouth quickly but didn’t manage to get rid of the smirk.

“Hanji was right about your smile.”

Levi flipped him off with one hand and brought his tea to his mouth with the other, hopefully fully concealing the blush he felt creeping to his ears.  This kid was going to kill him.

\----xxxx----

It was a month and a half later that that Hanji burst into his apartment unannounced and uninvited.  On a monday morning.  At six freaking AM.  Levi practically hissed at zher until zhe left his room and let him sleep for another half hour after zhe announced zhe’d called off work for both of them for another picnic.

“Its the perfect day for one!” Zhe squealed, and Levi eyed zher as he made his morning tea.  Zhe was always enthusiastic about their picnics, but never so much as to call off work and drag his ass out of bed before eight.

Petra had noticed all the commotion and jumped up onto the counter, sniffing curiously in Hanji’s direction.  The poor cat suddenly got scooped up and spun around the kitchen by zher until Levi yelled to put her down.  Petra was bigger now, much stronger, but she was still a kitten.  Eren called Levi a softie when it came to the feline, and maybe he was right.  Eren seemed to discover more and more about Levi that he didn’t even know about himself.

Hanji waited impatiently as Levi showered.  When he reentered his room, he scowled at the outfit laid out on his bed.  Was Hanji really picking out his fucking outfit?

“Hanj what the fuck is the big deal about this picnic?” He shouted into the living room.

“Nothing,” zhe replied instantly, “I’m just tired of taking you out when you look like one of Petra’s furballs.  You should look nice, I’m sure it's picture perfect weather!”

“I’m not letting you get anywhere near me with a camera.  I learned my lesson with Eren.”

Hanji hummed appreciatively as Levi went and got dressed.  They left when it was still dark out, to Levi’s horror, but it was the perfect temperature to promise a pleasant day.  Hanji drove them to the lake and set out their blanket right along the sandy bank, facing where the sunrise would appear in the next hour.  They sat and talked for a while, enjoying the chilly breeze from the lake, when Hanji’s phone buzzed.

Zhe picked it up and examined it before nodding once and glancing at Levi.

“Work update,” zhe explained, setting the phone away in the picnic basket.  After a moment zhe said, “I’m going to grab a coffee from across the street.  I’ll be back for sunrise.”

Levi grunted his understanding and focused again on the pink hues that had just begun decorating the horizons beyond the lake and the small mountain behind it.  Levi truly loved this lake, though he never thought he would when he moved into his new apartment.  The sales lady had droned on and on about how beautiful the view was, but Levi brushed it off as another way to charge more for rent.

Now, though, he loved it.  He loved his view every morning on his way to work but he especially loved the few moments he got like this.  Hanji lied, as Levi suspected, zhe wasn’t back even when the sun was halfway out from behind the mountain.  Levi smiled lightly at his best friends behavior and enjoyed the new warmth coupled with the cool breeze.  He closed his eyes and inhaled, letting himself enjoy the moment more than he had in a long time.

For the first time in his life, he was undeniably happy.  His life has improved tenfold over the past couple months, most of which could be attributed to his sorta-kinda boyfriend he had never met but talked to every day and video chatted with every night.  Even though their relationship might not have developed drastically recently, Levi was happy and extremely excited for everything that was to come.

He blinked open his eyes to find the sun almost completely emerged into the orange sky.  Still smiling softly, movement to his left caught Levi's attention.

He turned his head, expecting find Hanji rushing back to the blanket, spilling zher coffee everywhere in an attempt to see the end of the sunrise.  What stood in zher place made the smile slip off Levi's face and his heart stop completely.

Eren stood not ten feet away from him, green eyes wide, mouth slightly open as he stared unblinking at Levi.  He was wearing stupidly tight jeans and a button up shirt with the sleeves rolled to the elbow, looking like a model from a fucking teen clothing catalogue.  Levi didn't think he'd seen anything so beautiful as the dumbstruck boy gaping at him.

Levi stared back for only a moment before standing up slowly, body taking over as he started walking towards Eren.  The taller boy seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and smiled as wide as he could, taking one step towards Levi before breaking into a run and practically tackling Levi into a hug.

The older man huffed at the impact but quickly wound his arms around Eren's neck, not even bothered by the fact he was perched up on his tiptoes.  Eren was holding him so tightly he could probably pick him up and spin him around.  Levi would probably let him.

They broke apart after god knows how long, only to look at each other in silence.  Levi extracted one hand from around Eren's neck to place instead on the side of his obnoxiously grinning face.  The boy tilted his head into the touch

"Hello, Levi," He murmured happily, making Levi's lips twitch and heart swell.

"Sorry," he replied, trying to keep his voice steady, "I think you have the wrong number."

He'd been saving that stupid fucking joke for a month, but it was worth it with the way Eren laughed, setting his forehead against Levi's and catching his breath.

“I think you’re a couple months late with that one, Captain,” he said, adopting the nickname he used from time to time just to tease the older man.

The smile was back on Levi's face by this point, and for once he couldn't seem to force it down.  Eren was there, physically, in his arms.  He got to brush his thumb across the boy’s cheekbones as the sun rose in the background.

It was all around the cheesiest, corniest, sappiest, most tooth rotting, stereotypical moment of Levi's entire life.

"So does this mean we can be boyfriends now?" Eren asked, voice sweet and taunting.

Levi pretended to think for a moment as he cleared a piece of wild hair from the boy's forehead.

"Hmm," he sighed, looking back into the sparkling blue green eyes inches from his own, "I guess so."

He pulled Eren down to finally kiss the stupid kid's lips, shivering at the sparks emanating from each and every contact point. It was like kissing fire, and Levi felt like never giving it up.

From a couple feet away, Levi heard the sound effect of a camera going off.  The two broke apart to look over at the sound, arms still wrapped around each other.

Hanji stood there, sporting a grin that could rival Eren's, holding zher phone out and pointed directly at them.  When zhe made eye contact with Levi, zhe flashed a wink at Eren before sprinting away, holding the phone protectively to zher chest.

Levi's first impulse was to chase after zher, but the warm arms wrapped around his torso kept him in place.  Eren looked about as embarrassed as Levi felt, which was a comfort.  The feeling dissipated, though, after a couple more seconds of staring at each other in awe.

"Remind me to thank Jean for fucking up his own phone number."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading this i had lots of fun writing it and its a big step in my not-just-starting-a-million-fics-and-never-finishing-them progression!!
> 
> so many of you are so nice in the comments! come talk to me--my tumblr is levisbuns so come and recommend blogs for me to follow and message me about ereri
> 
> Thanks again, doves!


End file.
